malwarewikiaorg-20200223-history
Payment Management
Payment Managment or Payment is a ransomware that runs on Microsoft Windows. It is targeted at Hispanic users. Payload Transmission Payment Management is distributed by hacking through an insecure RDP configuration, using email spam and malicious attachments, fraudulent downloads, exploits, web injects, fake updates, repackaged and infected installers. Infection Payment Management supposedly encrypts user data using AES, and then requires a ransom in # BTC to return the files. The ransom note saids the following: ¡TODOS TUS DATOS HAN SIDO ENCRIPTADOS! ¡NO REINICIES EL SISTEMA O NO PODRÁS RECUPERARLOS! ¡CUALQUIER MOVIMIENTO QUE LLEVES A CABO PODRÍA SUPONER LA PÉRDIDA TOTAL DE TUS DATOS! ---------------------------------------- SITUACIÓN ACTUAL -------- -------------------------------- Lamentablemente has sido víctima de un * Ransomware *; un malware (virus) que priva, de forma absoluta, al usuario del acceso a la información contenida en las unidades de almacenamiento conectadas al sistema; esto significanta: * Documentos *, * Imágenes *, * Vídeos * .... ENCRIPTADOS (INSERVIBLES) por medio de un código de cifrado que únicamente el desarrollador del malware conoce, siendo, por ende, el único capáz de restaurar los archivos a su estado original. Se solicita a la víctima un ingreso en BitCoins (Moneda no rastreable) vía internet a cambio del código de cifrado, necesario para la recuperación de sus datos. ---------------------------------------- CONDICIONES DE RECUPERACIÓN ------- --------------------------------- Una vez comprendida la situación y su gravedad, procederé a explicarte las sencillas condiciones que has de seguir para RECUPERAR TU INFORMACIÓN ENCRIPTADA: > DEBERÁS LLEVAR A CABO UN INGRESO BANCARIO, VÍA INTERNET, ANTES DE LAS 06:00 AM 00 UTC. Lo cual podrás realizar mediante las intrucciones facilitadas más abajo, donde también se especifica la cantidad a ingresar; no es relevante desde dónde se realice el ingreso, puede ser en este sistema o en cualquier otro. > NO INTENTES ACCEDER A TU SISTEMA DE NINGUNA FORMA Cualquier movimiento sospechoso; como apagar / reiniciar el sistema, cerrar sesión, intentar acceder al administrador de tareas o al command prompt. etc; interpretado como un será ... --- BitCoin Wallet BUY BitCoins BitCoin the Address the ENTER CODE This translates to: All your data is encrypted! Do not reboot the system, or you will not be able to restore them! Any action you take can lead to a complete loss of your data! ---------------------------------------- CURRENT SITUATION -------- -------------------------------- Unfortunately, you have become a victim of * Ransomware *; a malicious program (virus), which absolutely deprives the user of access to information contained in the storage units connected to the system; this means: * Documents *, * Images *, * Videos * .... ENCRYPTED (USELESS) using an encryption code that only the malware developer knows, so this is the only way to restore files to their original state. The user is prompted to transfer BitCoins (untraceable currency) over the Internet in exchange for the encryption code needed to recover his data. ---------------------------------------- CONDITIONS FOR RESTORATION -------- -------------------------------- As soon as the situation and its seriousness are understood, I will begin to explain the simple conditions that you must comply to RESTORE YOUR ENCRYPTED INFORMATION: > YOU MUST MAKE A BANK TRANSFER ONLINE , BEFORE 06:00 00 UTC. You can do this using the instructions below, which also indicates the amount for the transfer; it doesn’t matter where the transfer is from, it can be in this system or in any other. > DO NOT ATTEMPT TO GET ACCESS TO YOUR SYSTEM ANYWAY Any suspicious movement; like shutting down / restarting the system, logging off, trying to access the task manager or command line, etc. will be interpreted as ... --- BitCoin Wallet BUY BitCoins BitCoin the Address the ENTER CODE Category:Ransomware Category:Win32 ransomware Category:Win32 Category:Win32 trojan Category:Microsoft Windows Category:Trojan Category:Virus Category:Win32 virus